Muerte por inanición
by Takari95
Summary: "Por eso, no iba a permitir que se dejase morir por inanición y tenía que salvarlo, fuese como fuese."


**-Muerte por inanición-**

Sentí sus colmillos rozarme la piel del cuello. Sus labios, a continuación. Se lo estaba pensando, no se decidía. Podía notar sus manos temblorosas, una en mi brazo, la otra en mi nuca. Supe en cuanto suspiró que había vuelto a entreabrir los labios, la mandíbula la tenía tensa por dos razones: deseo y temor. Deseo de probar mi sangre y temor de hacerme daño. Sin embargo, yo no tenía miedo, no podía tenerle miedo a mi mejor amigo. Al contrario, desde la primera vez que me mordió parecía que algo en mí había despertado. Una sensación me quemaba el pecho y me aceleraba el corazón, me hacía querer cerrar los ojos y perderme para siempre entre sus brazos. Una parte de mi cabeza sabía que aquel sentimiento podía llevarme a la muerte, podía provocar que yo no me apartase cuando él perdiese el control y que, en consecuencia, él poseído por un brutal instinto acabara conmigo. Sin embargo, aquella parte de mi cabeza siempre era acallada por una vocecita, una vocecita entre chillona y tranquila, entre cercana y distante, que me decía que no debía tener miedo, no debía temer a Zero.

Sus labios se posaron sobre mi cuello sin hacer fuerza alguna. Me incorporé levemente, ¿por qué estaba tardando tanto? Ya hacía días que no quería alimentarse, estará hambriento. Sus ojos se alzaron para mirarme, aquellos ojos de hielo quebrado. Mis ojos chocaron con la pared de escarcha, aquel muro casi impenetrable. Él no dijo nada pero sin necesidad de que mediara ningún tipo de sonido supe que él se estaba negando nuevamente a beberse mi sangre. Hice un mohín, impotente. Él se apartó un poco de mí o al menos lo intentó pero yo le tomé la mano impidiéndoselo. Zero intentó alejarme pero lo cogí más fuerte. Aquellas pequeñas peleas acababan con su mano atrapada entre las mías, él con la cabeza baja y yo mirándolo, esperando que él me devolviese la mirada. Aquello nunca ocurría. No obstante, aquel día…

Aquel día sí me miró y supe lo vulnerable que se sentía al depender de mí para subsistir, para mantener a raya al monstruo que llevaba dentro. Cada día se odiaba más a sí mismo. No fui capaz de decirle nada y eso que yo siempre era la que llenaba los silencios con palabras, la que reía y chillaba, la que daba un paso al frente. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, le cogí el rostro entre las manos. Las puntas de mis dedos rozaron su cabello plateado y se enredaron en él. Lo atraje hacia el mío en un gesto impulsivo y lo sostuve muy cerca de mí tal y como él hizo una vez. Aquella vez él se echó atrás en el último momento, cuando ya no había casi espacio entre nosotros. Tal vez Zero había podido olvidarlo porque tenía mayores preocupaciones de las que encargarse. Pero, ¿y yo? Yo no había podido olvidar la sensación tal dulce que despertó en mí, yo no quería preocuparme por otra cosa que no fuera por él. Me había enamorado. Por eso, no iba a permitir que se dejase morir por inanición y tenía que salvarlo, fuese como fuese.

Sostuve su rostro un poco más antes de deslizar los brazos por su cuello y besarlo en los labios. Su primera reacción fue echarse atrás pero yo lo detuve nuevamente, acariciándole el cabello esta vez. Vampiro o no iba a quererlo igual, vampiro o no iba a ayudarlo o siempre. Tenía que saberlo de una vez por todas. Y creerlo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando iba a separarme de él, en mi fuero interno ya esperaba un rechazo pero no esperaba lo que realmente sucedió. Un abrazo fuerte me cortó la respiración e hizo que mis lágrimas saltasen de mis ojos cayendo al suelo del baño. Rodeé a Zero con los brazos, estrechándolo. No sabía si él sentía lo mismo que yo, quizá nunca lo descubriría pero aquel abrazo ya era un gran paso adelante, más de lo que nunca hubiese esperado. Le pedí en voz baja que bebiese, se lo pedí casi con urgencia como dejando patente que si no lo hacía me estaría matando poco a poco. Unos segundos después, sus colmillos habían perforado la piel pálida de mi cuello, me abandoné a aquella sensación, la del amor corriendo por mis venas.


End file.
